The Broken mother and the Wingless Child
by kikkie
Summary: The sequel of The Innocent Sin and The Angelic Demon, if you didn't read that wild-crazed-unusual story, then I suggest you do in order to understand what the heck will happen here. This is a sequel, a continuation of events that happened the last story. This story will also be a prequel/origin story and explained who Sabine is and what L.U.K.A was or is. Rated M for Mature!
1. Chapter 1

"Daddy?"

Marinette asked the large brown-haired man that stood in her doorway. His mouth was the of a smile, with his eyes closed and a happy aura surrounding him. Marinette stared wide-eyed at the man for a few minutes before letting the large man in. Once inside, the bluenette puts a pot on to boil water, ignoring the weird tension in the air.

"So…" Tom started. "How have you been sweetie?"

"Sick," Marinette responded. Which wasn't far from the truth. Now a month and 15 days pregnant, Marinette was now getting some of the symptoms pregnant women would normally get. Such as vomiting, headaches and constant gas! Weirdly enough though, she didn't seem like she was gaining any weight. Something that bothered her a bit.

"Aw yes, from the pregnancy?" Her father asked.

"Yep, Chat's sperm can really move. Even though a condom." Marinette said in shame. She soon blushed at her words, feeling a small bit of shame saying this to her father.

"Uh…" She spoke before turning around to look at her father. The large man was sitting happily on the couch. His blue suit matched perfectly with the fabric used to make the furniture soft. Marinette raised an eyebrow to this. Not because of the colors, but to her father's strange appearance. Seconds later, the aura the room turned worse when Sabrine came walking into the living room. Wearing nothing more but her undergarments.

Let this be known, for a woman in her late 30's-early 40's…Sabine had a roughly nice body. Even though she was fat in certain places, and had rolls, she was still good looking for her age. So good looking, that Tom could not look away from her tight behind.

With a towel over her head, the older woman did not notice the large man on her couch till she was standing next to her daughter. Removing the towel, she sees Tom immediately! But for some reason does not react to his presence, let alone cover's her semi-naked form.

"Marinette, what have I told you about letting trash into my house?" Sabine growled as she glares daggers in Tom directions.

"He said he had something important to tell us," Marinette informed her mother.

"What, that he finally grew a pair and decided to be a father?" Sabine growled. Both her hands rest on her hips as her eyes squint.

"Actually…" Tom started as he stands up from his chair. He unbuttons his jacket in the process as he looks at the two. "I have been annotated mayor of the town."

He tells them. The mere words that fell from his mouth and landed in their ears, caused both bluenette's smooth skin to turn ghostly white. The two became engulfed in their own thoughts that they didn't hear the pot whistling for them. Tom did on the other hand and went to go deal with the water himself. By the time Marinette came back to earth from her cloud, Sabine still is gone, her father had poured her a cup of tea.

"How?" Marinette asked her father.

"Simple, The Dupen's were always next in line for the Mayor desk. In case anything were to happen to Andre, I would always step in. And since he has been gone for two weeks, the council has elected me to take his place." Tom explained with a smile on his face. Marinette, on the other hand, was confused and lost. She didn't know what exactly to do or say but to wonder…

"So…how the job?" Marinette asked, Trying her best not to look confused or unease at her father's news.

"A bit tiring, Andre left me many notes about a certain blue-haired girl causing major trouble within the town." Tom started as he reaches into his pocket. Seconds later, he pulls out a thick metal bracelet with words written on the side.

"What's that?" Marinette asked.

"Your tracker." He tells her. His words then hit Sabine hard, snapping her back into reality.

"Tracker? Wait, what?" Sabine asked. Her attention moves to Tom clipping a metal device onto Marinette's left hand. It then makes a small BEEP sound before lighting up a neon green color. Marinette stared at it oddly as Tom adjust his tie.

"Because of your reckless behavior and influence on the town locals. You are hereby under town arrest." Tom started. "You are not allowed to leave the pure beloved home. You must be home by either your mother's how or you are own home by 7 PM. You cannot leave your house until 7 AM."

"WHAT!?" Marinette shouted before looks down at her bracelet. "What did I do to cause all of this?"

"You poisoned Chloe."

"That wasn't me! She had an allergic reaction to something I make all the time for everyone!"

"You are having an affair with Chat Noir."

"That is my business! It is no one's permission to judge who I fuck!"

"Then we have reckless behavior. Such as cursing, fighting and even skipping class."

"I am sorry, did life not affect you at all Tom?" Sabine asked, intruding on the Father-daughter conversation. "Or did you forget you were a worse asshole than your daughter?"

"I'm an asshole now?" Marinette growled to her mother.

"We are all pieces of shit Marinette. It just depends on what level you are that hurts everyone the most. You are like a level two out of ten." Sabine explained.

"Wow, thanks, mom…" Marinette growled.

"Anyway!" Sabine shouted. "How dare you put our daughter on lockdown! Do you realize she needs to get out of town for her pregnancy!? We don't have a proper doctor for fucking vagina checks."

"MOM!"

"Marinette, you got a yeast infection at 17 because we didn't have a smart doctor! Let alone one who was willing to look at a woman's vagina." Sabine growled. "You could have died!"

"Well, she wouldn't be in this situation if her mother taught her the decency of being a lady and not a whore," Tom growled.

Suddenly, the awkward tension in the room turned to rage…Marinette eyes widen in fear as Sabine nice, or normal appearance turned dark. Turning her attention to Tom, she opens her mouth to say:

"You must have lost your mind when you thought that…you know what Tom…get the fuck out of my house and stay out of my life." Sabine growled before pointing to the door. This caused the brunette to chuckle lightly under his breath.

"I see you're the same Sabine, sadly." He tells her. He then looks to his daughter to say: "Don't break my rules Marinette, or you will be in prison quicker than you can say what."

"Yes, father," Marinette responded before walking towards the door. Her father follows a few steps away, not even bothering to look at Sabine as she stares down at the white tile of her kitchen table. Soon, the white begins to fade and old memories begin to fill her mind.

* * *

(decades ago)

 ** _Rain_**

 ** _Darkness_**

 ** _Sadness_**

It was all there. That very moment as she sat in the rain. Waiting for her mother to come to get her.

A small child, no older than 12. Sat on a wooden bench next to a stop sign. Her blue eyes scan the dark road ahead of her. Watching the greyness of the road, and the darkness of the sky mix into one color…black.

Her clothes stick to her skin as it shivers. Smoke slowly floats from her lips. But there she sat patiently and wanting over her mother. Not moving an inch from the rain, waiting for the woman to come and bring her home.

Waiting…

Waiting…

Waiting…

Till the rain came to a stop

And the sun finally rising.

But no one came. The 12-year-old didn't move from that very spot. She stood still and waited, her hands clench each other as her soaked body tries to warm itself. Cold and alone, she still waited till the dark sky turned blue and the streets were filled with cars. She ignored the rumbling of her stomach. She ignored the itchy feeling from her palms as bugs bite her. She ignored her heavy eyes and kept them opened. She waited like the good girl she was. She waited…

But no one came

It was then, as the sun started to sink below into darkness yet again, she realized that her mother had left her. Alone, at a street corner waiting like a good girl in the rain.

* * *

Kikkie: Hey...

 ** _Long story short, life has been kicking my ass. Been having some money problems and emotional problems. But nothing I couldnt fix. This chapter alone took me about a couple of weeks to do, I think I might have developed a little bit of writors block. Which I feel awful for because all of you waited for this. But its here, I can't guarent that the chapters will be flowing in like the other story._**

 ** _I am very stress, I am trying to focus on school and try to get some sort of income to help me. I love writing, but right now I am not at my best when it comes to mental health. I hope you will forgive for not being haste with my writing, or if I make mistakes. This also goes for my other stories, I really don't like the fact that I am not able to write like how I use too, but right now, I am so happy to still be able to write and think._**

 ** _I want to thank you all for patiently waiting, and apologies for all the late chapters I havent been doing because from my many messages I know you all are waiting and I am so sorry that I am not writing fast enough. I hope this part reaches everyone who reads my stories, if not everyone but a few. I am trying, I am sorry to make you wait, I will get to my stories._**

 ** _Never let stress and many other things get to you, its a horrible thing that causes so much pain. I let it did me in and now I am frustrated and sick at times. Not deadly sick, but ill that I would need to take medicine to feel better from time to time. My point is, don't let these things get the better of you. It can easily take over, and trust me, when you think you escape, it leaves behind some things._**

Thank you very much for reading my message. I hope this helps some of you.

Have a nice day~

(Yes, even in the rewrite, I am keeping this message)


	2. Chapter 2

"You are under house arrest!?" Ayla shouted as she examines Marinette's bracelet. After her father came to give the two bluenette's a visit, Sabine ordered Marinette to call in everyone for a meeting. And boy was it a meeting! The plus side though, Sabine was dressed.

The usual four: Adrien, Marinette, Nino, and Ayla were in the room sitting of the purple-blue couch. Adrien sat next to Marinette at the end, holding her in his arms. Even with the bandages and eye patch, he still was overly protective of his wife. And why wouldn't he, she was pregnant and about to be dragged into a new world of chaos.

"My dad's mayor and he has all of Andre's notes." Marinette started. "Who know's what he knows!? That's probably why he put me on house arrest."

"Well, at least he doesn't have CLEO," Gabriel muttered. "But I wonder…"

"CLEO?" Tikki asked the two, raising an eyebrow in suspension. Tikki and Plagg were also in the room. They stood by the couch on Nino and Ayla's side. Tikki had long red hair, blue eyes, and a slim figure. Meanwhile, Plagg had pitch black hair, neon-green-eyes, a black suit, a fit body, and an unusual pointy took that stuck out of his mouth.

"None of your business ginger," Sabine growled. The two parents stood in the kitchen. They oddly were keeping a distance from the newcomers. It was something everyone notice, but refuse to talk about.

Sabine leans over an inch to Gabriel and taps his shoulder lightly with her hand, he nods at her action. Sticking his hand into his pocket, he pulls out his box of cigarettes. He hands her the box, allowing the bluenette to open it and take a black cigarette out for her own pleasure.

"Oh I am sorry, did I cause all this trouble to the point that I had to be called down here?" Tikki asked.

"Who called you two down here anyway? Last I checked, you had money to collect from all the blackmail you did." Gabriel growled.

"Oh, looks who's talking. Mister, I slept with a bunch of wives in order to get my line out there!"

"Wait, what?" Adrien asked in shock. Plagg quickly response in a cocky tone of voice as he continues to humiliate the man in front of him.

"Oh Adrien, you didn't know your daddy was a bit of a prostitute! He slept with a bunch of women to convince their husbands to invest money into his fashion. He wasn't that great in the beginning. Luckily he was born with 12 inches to get him by."

"That image will forever be burned into my brain…" Marinette muttered as both her hand's press against her forehead. She tries everything in her power to eliminate the image from her mind, but it just kept coming back bigger!

"Could you stop scaring my son and get out of our lives!" Gabriel growled the two new faces that just joined the group.

"I would love to leave Gabriel!" Tikki growled. "Honestly, I would, but the sad truth is, we can't leave without CLOE or the journals! Audrey is calling the shots and she wants her stuff back."

"Tell Audrey we will get her the journals. As for CLOE, we don't know where the disc is." Sabine growled. Her words make Plagg chuckle a bit, enjoying her attitude.

"Awww, you shouldn't take the tone with me, Sabine…" Plagg started. He even gives her a sly wink only she saw before saying: "I know a thing or two about you."

"Same here seven inches," Sabine responded. This made Marinette stand up from her seat. Blushing ear to ear in shame at the mere words she was listening.

"I need to go outside and breath! There's too much MILF and DILF talking going on here." Marinette shouted before storming out the room. Adrien soon followed like a lovesick kitten off to protect his beloved owner. Nino and Ayla walk out as well because they felt weird to be in the room without the other two. Leaving only the four adults.

"So, Audrey is calling the shots…" Sabine muttered before looking over to Gabriel. "Did you know?"

"Sadly yes, Emilie made her the next of KIN to her work after she died," Gabriel muttered. "But I didn't think Audrey would send you two here."

"Well guess again!" Plagg said before throwing his himself on the couch. Landing on his behind, he crosses his legs as his smile grew wider. Sabine on the other hand just places a hand over her head. Leaning forward, she presses her body on the kitchen table. Her hair ruffles a bit as her hand supports her head weight.

"I regret sleeping with you in Mexico," Sabine muttered under her breath in shame.

"Aww, we both had fun!" Plagg said in glee. "Beside's, I see you have made a great life for yourself here with your daughter! Who's the daddy?"

"Tom Dupen," Sabine said. Plagg's eyes widen in shock at her words.

"You slept with Tom and produce that!?" Plagg asked. He even sticks out his tongue and shakes his body off as if he was getting rid of bad chu-chu on him. "How!? That's not physically possible! Especially, Tom, that guy was worse than Andre!"

"Which is why I am worried that he is the mayor!" Sabine growled. She raises her head to continue "He literally put a tracking device on my daughter! What the actual living fuck is up with that!? It is my teen years again, but your here and Gabriel looks like serial murder!"

"I prefer stylish murder." Gabriel chuckled.

"I prefer you pull your head out your ass and focus! We are currently in a new shit hole! We don't know where Andre is or why he made Tom his succor! Every time I think something good will happen it doesn't!" Sabine growled.

"Well, that is probably the last thing you need to worry about," Tikki growled. "Lila is coming."

"Who?" Sabine asked. Plagg and Tikki give each other worried looks before looking back at Sabine.

"Imagine you in you in your younger days. But less sexy, less skillful, younger and a hell of a lot scary." Plagg explained. "And she's on her way over here..."

* * *

(Marinette)

"Ugh! What is going on in my life!?" Marinette shouted in anger before stomping her foot down to the ground. She and the other three went straight to her and Nathan's home. Nathan wasn't home at the moment, much to Marinette easy.

"T-t-to much sh-sh-stress will hurt the ba-bab-bab-baby!" Adrien flinches to say as he tries to remain normal look. Truth be told, Chloe fun took a lot out of him. Even with speech therapy twice a day, five days a week, Adrien was not getting better with his speech. Luckily for him, his friends were patient enough to wait for him to speak his sentence's.

"I know," Marinette said. A second later, all head turn to the front door that had just opened. Revealing Marinette's fake fiance, Nathan himself. The ginger sighs at the sight of all of her friends, especially Adrien. The mere sight of the damaged blonde made Nathan send him a sadistic smirk Adrien's way. Disgusting the green-eyed male as Nathan walks towards them.

"What have I said about letting green eyed here into my house?" Nathan growled.

"What have I said about having one-night stance inside the house?" Marinette growled back. The two then lock angry stares at each other. Long seconds of glares, sending daggers at each other with no consideration for each other nor the people around them. Marinette even folded her arms to continue to stare at Nathan. Soon, the battle ended when Ayla stepped in between them to say:

"We were just leaving," Ayla tells the two. Nathan doesn't even respond to her words, he just rolled his eyes before walking away from the group. Marinette watches the back of his head as he disappears behind the door that led to the bathroom. Once gone, Marinette looks over to Adrien to say:

"Go home sweetie and take med's," Marinette ordered her husband. Adrien looks at her with his green eyes as they fill with sadness. Walking over to her, he wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her close to his chest. His rock hard body presses against her soft flesh, causing a small blush to appear on her face.

"Adrien..." She giggles. Seeing her sweet smile sent chills up Adrien's spine. But not chills of horror, chills of lust! Licking the side of his lips, he leans forward and kisses her!

His lips pressed against her puffy pink soft flesh. Enjoying the warm sticky feeling of her gum flavored lips. The feeling was amazing, for a short time. Soon, his bottom lip started to slide down hers. Causing his mouth to open in a weird angle. Soon, his body goes limp without his control. Eye's widening, his face slides off her lips and on to her shoulder before his legs gave out.

"AH!" Marinette screamed as her arms do everything in their power to hold him up. Nino is the first to run to Adrien and help him off of Marinette, allowing him to lay on the floor as his body slowly regains its feeling. Marinette sighs at the sight of Adrien on the ground flinching.

Getting on her knee's, she leans down to his face. Without hesitation, she kisses the twitching boy on the nose. Causing his cheeks to become red as a smile forms on his face. Ayla faces palms herself as Nino watches Adrien gain control of his body. Moments later, Adrien was back on his feet and feeling less of a man than ever before.

"Dammmmmm C-V-CH-CHLOE!" Adrien shouted.

It is true, Adrien condition was because of Chloe. A childhood friend of his turned crazy because of love, decided to ruin the one thing Adrien needs in life. His brain! By ramming a thin knife into his skull through his eye, she was able to damage the front lobe of his brain. Causing all sorts of problems for the blonde male. Such as eating, talking, walking and even feeling certain emotions. As you just saw, he could not get romanticly excited from this injury.

And this pissed Adrien off to the max. His main line of work was sex, but how can one work if their body rejects that sort of emotion!? You can't! is a body was now hurting itself from the feeling Adrien used for his work. Words could not describe the rage and anger he was feeling, let alone the shame he felt knowing he could no longer work in the field he spent most of his youth working in. And what was worse, he couldn't make love to his sweet wife again.

"Adrien, would you like to sleep here tonight?" Marinette asked her husband. The young man looks to the side of the room and saw Nathan trying to hold back his laughter. He couldn't stay in that house, not after what the ginger just saw. though it did pain him to leave Marinette alone with this monster, he had no choice but to retreat home.

"Maybe another time. I will see you tomorrow my love."

* * *

Kikkie: Next chapter may be more about Sabine than Marinette. Pleas review!


	3. Chapter 3

"FREAK!"

A girl 13 years old shouted as she shoves another girl down to the ground. This girl wore a red headband and had green eyes. Behind the 13-year-old girl was another girl with a yellow glitter bow in her hair. The two young girls stood over a blue-haired girl who was 12 years old.

The three girls, stand by the bathroom stall located next to a playground. With sand everywhere and the smell of flowers, the area was a nice place to take children. Today was especially special since there was no other kid in sight. But that was probably because it was nearly night time and the sun was setting. Leaving no one around but the three girls.

For a 12-year-old girl, she stood up to be 4 foot 9 inches. Her physical form was that of a stick, barely any meat on her bones to fill out her clothes. Her eyes contained dark circles that made her blue eyes popped to anyone who met her. Wearing dark grey dirty clothes with a flower in her hair.

The young girl cowards in a corner, pulling her knees to her face, she wraps her arms around her head then closes her eyes. Soon, the two girls begin to kick and punch her body. Even with her arms, she could not protect herself from the fist hitting her face.

The girl with the bow on her head grabs the 12-year old by her bangs then pulled her down to ground. Destroying her shield of cowardness, causing her to fall face first to the ground, allowing the girls to stomp on her face repeatedly. They stomped, jumped, and even swung their feet against her body till a loud CRACK sound was heard.

The two girls gasp, stopping their attacks on the girl to see the cause of the sound. It was her nose, it was kicked to the side. Her nose was now broken, bending to the side gushing out blood. The two girls stare down at the 12 year old for a second before bursting out in laughter.

"Oh my god, you broke her nose!" The girl with the bow shouted in excitement. Almost jumping up and down with glee at the young girl's pain.

"Ew, she's bleeding to the ground! That so nasty!" The girl with the red band shouted.

"Well, at least she will have an excuse to skip school tomorrow!" The girl with the glitter bow said.

"Whatever! Let's go, Audrey. I am hungry and the sight of her is making me lose my appetite." The girl with the red band says before turning around to walk away from the whimpering, nose broke girl.

"Coming Emelie!" Audrey says before soon following her friend. Leaving the now nose broken girl alone in the playground. The blue haired girl sits on the ground, staring down to the cement now stained with sand and her blood. Only that was the least of her problems.

The pain was intense. It was a burning sensation that slithered its way into her veins. Every inch of her body was in pain. Her veins constantly twitched as her stomach tightens. The side corners of her eyes throb, causing her iris to widen. Her vision soon became fuzzy, turning the lines of every object and material around her into mashed up colors.

Her brain was spinning, trying to think of a way to get home before she bleeds out. Forcefully, she stands to her feet. Once standing tall with both hands on her bleeding nose, she takes one step forward, only to slip on the sand and blood. She falls to the ground, but only on her knees. With both her hands over her nose, she takes a deep breath into her lung. Absorbing the fresh night air into her body, before letting out a breath of pain.

Soon, she found the courage to stand up to her feet again. This time she looks down to the ground to where she walks. Soon, the young girl begins to walk home with both her hands on her nose. As she walks, she repeats words of encouragement to herself, giving her some small power to make it through the difficult trip back home. Those words were:

"Come on Sabine, your almost home."

* * *

(Present)

"Sabine!"

A voice called to the blue-haired woman, snapping her out of her thoughts. The blue haired woman was in her kitchen, staring down at kitchen and chopped onions.

It takes her a few seconds to realize she was in her home, in her kitchen, making dinner for a lot of people. It soon also clicked to her that her nose was working fine by smelling the strong, tear causing, stench of onions.

"Sabine, are you okay!"

The voice called again. Sabine looks up to the speak wide eye. She then begins to examine the world around her. Accepting present, realizing that she was in the present.

"I am fine Tikki. I was just daydreaming is all." Sabine says to the woman sitting on her couch. Tikki was next and Nino. The three were watching TV in the living room. Ayla, Adrien, Marinette, and Gabriel were all in the attic with Marinette.

Sabine was in the kitchen cooking up a soup to feed her family and friends. She takes a deep sigh before looking to the side. Staring up at the clock above the fridge. It was past Marinette probation time, which pissed Sabine off a bit.

"Where the hell is that woman?" Sabine growled before picking up her knife. She continues cutting the onions into thin layers to throw in the soup.

"She said she would be here soon. Her plane just came in." Tikki said.

"How do you know?" Sabine asked.

"Plagg texted me," Tikki told the older woman.

"And why is she coming here?" Sabine asked.

"To figure out what's going on," Tikki said.

"This is ridiculous," Sabine growled. She chops the onions till they were all gone. Then grabbed the thin slices and drops them into a large pot of soup. She then turns up the heat of the soup, making the brown liquids boil.

"You know she likes to be fashionably late." Tikki chuckled.

"And waste everyone's time and life," Sabine growled before grabbing another onion. Soon, the room was filled with angry chopping sounds of a slick knife cutting against wood. Adding more lines of marks to the many lines already there.

"Careful Sabine…" Tikki starts. "You may cut your finger off in the process."

Tikki's words made Sabine stop her chopping. Looking up at the red-haired woman sitting on the couch, she grips the end of the knife then staps it into the chopping board. Tikki ignores the loud sound of the knife stabbing the table. What she didn't ignore was another knife that landed a few inches by her right foot.

Eyes widening, she stands up and nearly screams at the sight of her pinky toe nearly being removed. Tikki rises from her seat, turning around, she prepares to scream at Sabine. Only to close her mouth when her eyes met with Sabine's who was inches away from her.

A wave of fear splashes over Tikki. Even though she was taller than the woman, she still was terrified of her! Height is nothing compare to rumors, past history and past events you were in. Especially when it came to Sabine! Tikki knew this and decided it would be best to keep her word to herself.

"That's what I thought," Sabine said before walking away from the red-haired woman. Turning her back to her, she proceeds to walk towards her daughter's door, AKA, a thin string hanging from the ceiling. Pulling it down, a line of stairs fall down next to her, allowing her to climb up to her daughters' room. Once inside, she greeted by laughter from Gabriel.

The second she was in Marinette's room, she saw Adrien in a skin-tight leather suit that was similar to his old one. But had a few differences.

"Thi…This is s…s…s…sssso AWESOME!" Adrien shouted as he examines his new outfit made by his love. His leather one-piece suit was now replaced black baggy pants that were tucked in army boots. Keeping the pants up was a neon belt with a black outline. The buckle of his belt was black with a neon green cat paw print. The belt even had an extra strap that hung in the back, hovering above his knees.

He wore a sleeveless turtle neck top that was also black. Above it, a leather jacket that went to his waist. It had buckles, chains, zippers and buttons that were all neon green. His hands had new gloves with neon green cat-like nails. His mask was no longer round in circles but had four pointy ends with Neon green dots at each end. His ears remained the same, but one of them was giving a neon earing to look new.

"Wow, I must say Marinette, you would make a fine fashion designer," Gabriel says as he examines his sons' new threads.

"I hope so. I am still making my costume. I need a stretchy band for my upcoming belly." Marinette says with a smile. She looks at Adrien and gives him a kiss on the cheek. His cheeks turn bright red as he tries to remain calm.

"Agh…" Adrien moans before walking away from Marinette. He takes a seat at her desk as he tries to regain himself, trying his best not to faint like last time. Marinette sighs before looking over to her door. She sees Sabine standing by it looking down to the ground. Her mind wondering to another time…

* * *

(Years ago)

"Mom?"

Young Sabine moaned. Her white top and hands stained with blood that was gushing from her nose. The small girl walks into a dirty living. The wall was a dark red color with black dots everywhere. The floor was covered in various trash, such as pizza boxes, beer bottles, used condoms, and much worse things. The only thing that was considered sit-able was a couch, and it was currently taken over by a stranger Sabine didn't know.

"Mom!" Sabine shouted again, turning her attention away from the stranger on her couch. She continues to walk towards the back of her home. Stepping over trash and other disgusting things to find her mother. Soon, she begins to hear soft moans, sounds of pleasure. Soon, she found the source of that sound coming from her parents' room. The door was closed with the word STAY THE FUCK OUT written on the door in green. Without hesitation, Sabine pushes the door lightly to open it. Revealing a woman with green hair bent over the edge of her parents' bed.

She was smiling ear to ear as she moves her body back and forth against an Asian man with blue hair. Sabine gasp a bit before turning to the side to gasp even louder. A woman with pitch black was laying on the ground naked. Her face on the pillow with a limp body.

Sabine walks over to both. Removing one hand from her nose, she taps the woman gently on the shoulder. After a couple of taps from her thumb, the woman wakes up. Her long black hair moves around, revealing a syringe sticking out of her shoulder.

"Nrg…" The woman moaned. Blinking a bit as she looks up at Sabine.

"Honey…" The woman spoke.

"Mom," Sabine spoke as she removes her other nose. Revealing her bruised face to the woman on the floor. Soon, she moves her body to where she could be sitting up. Scratching her head, she looks around the room to find the two other people having sex on the bed not to far away from her.

"Where's the medical card Shin?" The woman asked the man humping the green-haired woman. He does not hear her, nor does he even give them a moment of thought. Sabine stared at the two having sex before looking at her mother to ask:

"Why is daddy having sex with that woman?" Sabine asked. The woman with black hair sigh. Removing the syringe from her shoulder, she throws it across the room in anger. She was so angry that she didn't even answer her daughter, she just opened her mouth again to scream:

"SHIN! WHERE IS THE MEDICAL CARD!?" She shouted. Both the man and the woman stopped their activity. Both heads looking in the direction of the woman. Shin lets out a loud growl before removing himself from the green-haired woman. Sabine's mother covers her daughters' eyes as the woman with green hair jumps off the bed.

Shin hops off as well, walking over to the side where a closet chore was. He pulls it open and pulls out a dark blue card. Handing it to Sabine's mother, he then walks over to the bed and lays down. Sabine's mother sighs before helping her daughter up to her feet. She then leads her out of the room with her eyes still covered. She leads her daughter to the kitchen, where roaches scavenge through the scraps of junk food. Once there, the woman walks to another room, but not before giving her daughter the car to hold.

As Sabine waits, she looks down at the medical card and smiled.

"Mommy! You have such a pretty name. Why don't you use it?" Sabine asked.

"Because mommy thinks her name is too pretty for her." Her mother yelled from the other room. The woman with black hair scavenges through piles of dirty clothes before finding a semi-clean dress to wear. As she puts on the dress, she hears Sabine giggles from the other room.

"I think your name is perfect because you are perfect," Sabine tells her mother. Causing the black-haired woman to smile.

* * *

Kikkie: I have been gone a while, I know. But I am very busy with a lot of things. College really causes grey hairs you know! Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. If your upset about how its being cut into a Sabine and Marinette story. Well...sorry, just wanted to do something intresting.I just wanted to do a sequel-prequel! Yay!

Also, yes I am rewriting the story. Some of the elements from the last part will be put in here. Not all, but some will come back. Sorry for taking the story down without warning, just want to try something...relaxing. I lost track of where I was going with the last part so I decided to take a new road. Hopfully, I don't get lost on this one.

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the story! Please review and tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

"So…who's Audrey?"

Marinette asked her mother as she hands her a bowl of soup and rice. Next to Marinette was Adrien, followed by Nino and Ayla.

"Chloe's batshit mother," Sabine responded to her daughter question. Gabriel stands behind Sabine, placing spoons down in front of the four younglings while also placing bowls down for himself and Sabine.

Adrien looks up at Sabine with a surprised expression, shocked at the words that had just come out of Sabine's mouth. Adrien…technically lived with Chloe and her father for two years and he NEVER saw this Audrey woman. As far as he knew, he thought she was either dead or Chloe was adopted. To hear she had a mother was overly shocking for him.

"Chloe has a mom?" Ayla asked with a shocked expression on her face.

"Yes, but not in Chloe's life, I'd say," Sabine growled. "Honestly, I would consider her a mother, just a vessel for a child."

"What do you mean?" Marinette asked.

"Audrey disowned Chloe the second she was born." Gabriel started as he pulls out one of his special cigarettes from his pocket. "I remember her tossing Chloe to Andre's the second she was released from the hospital, and that's after she left her in the car for nearly 15 minutes."

"Jesus," Marinette muttered.

"Some people are not meant to be parents. Audrey is defiantly one of them." Sabine says.

"Violent roots that one," Gabriel says as he lights up the cigarette in his mouth. Adrien stares down the potatoes floating in his pool. How it swims to the side and sticks. The sight of the white junk floating above the brown liquid makes him think of all the times he spent with Chloe. The times she would sneak him food when Andre was anger. Or the times when Chloe would sleep next to him after Andre had violated him.

"What is she doing here?" Adrien muttered.

"Audrey is LUKA's new leader," Gabriel says.

"We have nothing to do with LUKA…" Adrien says before looking over to Sabine. "Well, their LUKA."

"Which is why I am just as confused as you are. But that group is dangerous, so let us not piss them off, Adrien." Gabriel tells him.

"Dangerous is so the wrong word!"

A loud high pitched voice shouted from the entrance of Sabine's home. Soon, all heads turn to the front door to see a tall blond woman. Wearing a white sleeveless jumpsuit with a thick black stripe down the right side. The romper is long in length and bares around the shoulder blades. On her head, she adorns a black hat with black-and-yellow color stripes on the underside, yellow hat band, and a black-and-yellow flower on the left side. On her feet, she wears a pair of bright yellow heels. In her hand was a pair of black shades. (I got this off the ML WIKI. I did not know how to describe her).

Behind Audrey was Plagg and Tikki, who both were carrying around large silver suite cases. Tikki looked to be carrying the most since she had three large suitcases under her arms. Plagg, on the other hand, was carrying one large big box that hides him from the view of the others.

"Ugh, is this where I will be staying?" Audrey growled as she enters into Sabine's home. She throws her glasses onto the coffee table, scratching the edge a bit when the glasses bounced off the wood and fell to the floor. Sabine eye's squint a little at the sight of the blonde woman.

"Easy…" Gabriel whispers to her. Calming her of the anger inside her as Audrey looks into her direction.

"Sabine! Oh, don't you look…chubby." Audrey tells her. Sabine closes her eyes and shakes her head in disgust. Trying everything in her power not to snap and attack the blonde woman in front of her. Gabriel places a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, I see the friends with benefits are still together," Audrey says. Causing the two adults to blush a bit as they shake their heads light NO at her.

"Oh, too soon?" She asked. "Okay, I understand. So let's get down to business shall we?"

She askes them as she walks over to the couch. She then beckons the others to join her by waving her hand at them. Soon, all the adults were sitting or standing in the living room area. All eyes on Audrey as she removes her at. Placing it on the table, she opens her mouth to say:

"Ah, its so wonderful to see the bright bunch who caused so much trouble for me." Audrey says as her eyes move to Marinette. "Especially you."

"Pardon?" Marinette asked.

"You have caused a lot of trouble missy. In fact, all of this madness happened because you and Chat Noir decided to make kittens." Audrey tells her.

"It was more Adriens idea…" Marinette growled under her breath. All the blonde did was smile at her comment.

"And now my star employ is broken because of you," Audrey growled. "Do you realize how much money I have lost in these two weeks he has been in therapy."

Audrey growled at the young woman. She didn't care that Marinette was pregnant or the fact that she had done nothing wrong to her at all. She was pissed off on how Adrien was acting around her.

"A few thousand dollars…" Marinette asked. "I mean, so what if he doesn't smack a butt or host a party."

"Are you kidding me?" Audrey asked with an angry chuckle. She then glances to Gabriel for a bit. The older blond shakes his head in disapproval. He knew Audrey was about to do something mean and tried his best to stop her. Sadly, his warning didn't get far. Turning her attention back to Marinette, she opens her mouth to say:

"Honey…" Audrey started. "I see you can't comprehend what I am explaining, so let me explain this for you in the dumbest manner I can."

"Audrey…" Sabine growled. Glaring down at the blonde, only to be ignored when Audrey continued her words.

"Your husband, my employ. See, I have important clients who I like to pleasure and all that, but I don't have the time to do that. So I send them to Adrien! Who gives them prostitutes, drugs, toys and other things to play with. He makes them happy, sends them back to me, and I get rich."

"What?" Marinette asked before looking over to Adrien. "You do drugs and prostitution? You told me that you only host parties…"

"Sweety, those were orgies," Audrey says. "I mean, didn't you lose your virginity at the club? You don't think it was weird that there were beds?"

"I mean…" Marinette was starting to get lost on words. And no, she was not shocked at everything she was hearing. Well, not everything! She knew Adrien had sex parties and had prostitutes, heck his house was filled with gimps! But the drug thing threw her off a bit.

"Anyway!" Audrey started, snapping Marinette from her train of thought. "Since you came into his life, my business partners have become stressed and mean. They don't do their work correctly, and what's worse, they try to find ways to relieve themselves without Adrien's care."

"Oh, that just sounds wrong," Nino muttered. Marinette turns her attention back at Adrien. Both his hands were on his face, hiding his shame from the woman he loved.

"And now, I lost seven of my best clients! The top editor of Glitter and F.A.B was arrested two days ago for having sex with an underage girl!" Audrey shouted. "The CEO of Spray N Tell is in the hospital right now because he snorted too much cocaine! And it is all your fault missy!"

"Wait, what?" Marinette asked.

"You're the main reason my star employ has been slacking off. And what is worse, is that you have become popular now! The Akuma is more popular than ever!"

"Isn't that a good thing?" Marinette asked in fear.

Audrey stood up from her seat, her blue orbs staring down at Marinette's small frame. The aura surrounding this woman was nothing compared to the fear she was creating right now.

"Because of you, I lost 10 million dollars! What was once a stable, un-emotion boy is now a backwater pussy fuck!" Audrey shouted.

"Wow, that's a new insult," Tikki says. Audrey then turns her attention to the pair standing behind the couch.

"And you two, your job was to FIX all this. But so far, all I am seeing is a destroyed employ, an idiot in the mayors' office, my daughter in jail and no money." Audrey growled. "What good is cleaners if you don't do your job and clean the mess!"

"Chloe's in jail?" Ayla asked.

"And what is worse, is that you still haven't found Emelie's journals, you haven't found the disc, and what is worse, you haven't found Project Terminate."

"Project Terminate?" Marinette asked. Audrey's attention then turns back at the four young adults sitting on the couch.

"And as for you four. I suggest you put on your little costumes and get to work for the next 7 days. Because as of today, you three are now part of the Akuma big fucking family." Audrey says. The four young adults rise from their seats with shocked expressions on their faces. Sabine looks at Audrey as if she was either about to kill her was hurt her.

"What!?" Sabine shouted.

"You four caused me to lose 10 million dollars in the last month alone. I want it back now, or else." Audrey growled.

"Or else what?" Ayla asked. Poor choice of words I might add, because Audrey did not hesitate to respond.

"Tell me, Ayla, how old are your twin sisters? Ten? 11?" Audrey started. "Well, it doesn't manner, their young. Their organs will be perfect for some of my clients. I have one who's child was born without a kidney, maybe I could take it from your older sister when she leaves the gym at midnight."

"The hell…" Ayla muttered.

"And Nino…" Audrey continued. "I heard your brother is good when it comes to his karate classes. I know a couple of country leaders who need new soldiers. You think he would play nice with guns?"

"You wouldn't," Nino said.

"And Marinette…" Audrey says. "I know so many people who would just love to have you on camera. I heard yellow fever is back in, especially a bi-racial one. With my clients and video production crew, you might be the biggest star… if you catch my drift."

"Okay, enough!" Sabine shouted, causing all eyes of horror to land on her. The short blue haired woman looks over to Audrey. Her eyes focusing on the blonde woman and nothing else.

"We will get your money. Afterwards, you need to get out of our lives." Sabine growled.

"Oh honey, I want to so fucking badly. But the sad truth is until I get Project Terminate, I am not going anywhere." Audrey explained.

"Audrey, you know it never existed," Gabriel explained. "Hence why we call it Terminate."

"All things Emilie took with her to her grave," Gabriel said. "Good riddance to that lying bitch."

"Amen to that." Sabine agreed.

"You shouldn't talk ill of the dead." Audrey chuckled.

"Speaking of ill of the dead, do you know where Andre is?" Sabine asked. Audrey shakes her head no to Sabine.

"I haven't seen that chubby-jerk in ten years," Audrey growled. "Honestly, I can't believe my luck. One night, one shot, one baby."

"I know that feeling," Sabine said as she gives Gabriel a glance. The older male smirks at her words.

"You enjoyed every night, don't lie." Gabriel chuckles.

"I know…" Sabine says in shame. "My god, my daughter is going to be so disturbed when she finds out were sleeping together."

"She doesn't have to know," Gabriel tells her.

"Honestly I am shocked you two never got married." Audrey started. "You two were also alike. Both of you were creative, nice, street smart, and not aggressive in the least. What happened?"

Audrey asked the two. Sabine looks over to Gabriel, her tired blue orbs stare into his weak and tired eyes. Both eyes connected to each other, seeing each other's reflexion off their orbs. Seeing the young happy form they use to have when they were younger and happier.

The image of happiness soon faded when reality hit them both at the same time. Both of their eyes move to different parts of the room. A small blush appears on Gabriel's face as he tries to not think of those memories. Sabine, on the other hand, looked over to Audrey to answer her question.

"Emelie. Emelie happened in our lives."

* * *

Kikkie: Whew, chapter four is down! Next chapter will be about Sabine! Please review. Also I changed the name of the story because I have been getting a lot of surprise messages saying that they didn't know this was the sequal. So, I hope the name change helps!


	5. Chapter 5

"Mommy?"

Sabine spoke as she pokes the black haired woman cheek.

Sabine's mother face was hidden behind the strands of her hair. Her body lays limp like on the bed, her feet hang out on the side. Her dress was torn around the bottom part where her thighs were, showing small stains of red and white.

Sabine stares oddly at the woman's thighs, trying to understand what was on her mother's thigh. It wasn't something she had seen before, and Sabine had seen a lot of things growing up. But she had never seen her mother in this position, nor the stuff near on her thigh.

"Mommy? Its time to for school. I need to go to the bus stop." Sabine tells her mom, but the woman did not move.

Pressing her finger to her mother's nose, she pulls it upwards, hoping that her mother would moan from the pain. But nothing came out of her lips. In fact, Sabine didn't feel anything come out of her nose. Moving her hand from the woman's nose, the young girl gently pulls the black hairs of her mother harshly. But still, nothing came out of her.

It was then, Sabine knew something was off. She knew something was wrong with her mother.

"Mommy?!" Sabine shouted. Both her hands move to her mother's shoulder, shaking the limp body of the woman. Her head moves along with the motion of being pushed.

"MOMMY!?"

Sabine screamed on the top of her lungs. Her little arms do everything in their power to wake her mother up. The sounds of the couch moving and Sabine screaming wakes her sleeping father up from his rest. Standing up from his bed, he storms over to the living room where Sabine was trying to wake up her.

In a flash, Sabine was on the floor with a red mark on her face. Both her hands on her face as her father stares down her. He was naked and he didn't care if she saw his member or not. Hovering over her, he glares down at her with red in his eyes. Either from all the drugs he did last night or from the lack of sleep he got, either way, they were red.

"Why the hell aren't you at school!?" He shouted at the small girl. Sabine wipes away her tears before saying:

"Mommy isn't moving…" Sabine whimpered. The tall male looks over to the limp body woman. Her small frame rests on the couch, not moving at all. The male stares down at his wife for a bit. Examing her frame for a few seconds before freezing in fear. Sabine notices her father's eyes widening in shock at the sight of her mother.

"Is mommy okay?" Sabine whimpered. The naked male in front of her slowly moves his hand to his mouth. Covering his lips in shock at the sight before him.

"Sabine…" He spoke, causing the blue-haired girl to look up at him.

"Go to your room."

The man growled to her. Sabine opens her mouth to say something, but her father glares down at her, giving her a look that would silence any child within three feet of him.

Scared and confused, Sabine stands up and runs to her bedroom. Closing the neon pink colored door, the small girl falls down to the ground as tears begin to form in her eyes. Her room was that of horrors, grey walls with mold growing on the side, A mattress on the ground with dirty yellow sheets and no pillow. The only thing that was considered colorful in her room was her gem crested toy box that was filled with both clean and dirty clothes.

Sitting on her mattress bed, the blue haired girl stares down at her white-dirty brown socks. Her mind begins to raise questions, most of them were about her mom and why she didn't move. Other's were why didn't her father do something. Another question on her mind was how much school work she was missing out on.

But none of that will matter soon, for Sabine was about to receive the worst news of her life. Well, her life so far.

* * *

"Sabine?"

A voice calls to the older woman. Blink out of the past, Sabine looks to the voice to see Gabriel sitting next to her on her couch. She was in her living sitting next to Gabriel. In front of her were an open bottle of wine and two glasses. Turning her head to the clock over the door, she sees that it is past midnight.

"You okay?" Gabriel asked. The blue haired woman nods her head at his words as reality starts to sink in.

"Just thinking of my mom," Sabine says before slumping over to the side. Resting her body onto Gabriel's chest. "Its been so long since I thought of her, let alone her dead body."

"I know how you feel," Gabriel says as his arm moves to hold her close.

"It been nearly two decades…why are they coming back now?" Sabine asked. "I mean, I paid my do's! What the hell would Audrey want with us?"

"She thinks were connected to the journals," Gabriel says. "As far as I know, Emelie got rid of all those things. As for that DISC, what did you do with it?"

"What disc?" Sabine asked with a smile forming on her face. She moves her upper body lower, allowing her back to lay on his lap as she looks up to him with an innocent smile. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"The DISC I called you in to grab for Luka, which in the end turned out to be you. So where is the DISC?" Gabriel asked.

"Oh come on, you really think I would try to mess with Audrey and her business?" Sabine asked with a small chuckle under her breath.

"Yes, I know you would dearly," Gabriel responded before adjusting his body a bit. Sitting up a bit, he moves his left leg upwards, lifting her head a bit in the process. Sabine giggles at his movement, she knew he was getting uncomfortable, but not in the way you would think.

"Oh come on Gabriel, if I truly wanted to bring the wrath of a stick figure on us, I would do way worse things?" Sabine explains as she looks back to him. "You of all people know me, I can do bad. Very bad!"

"Like how you set my son and Andre up in a game of tag and mouse to see who would kill each other first?" Gabriel asked.

"In my defense, your son is an asshole who tried to turn my daughter into a sex slave," Sabine said as she turns her head to the side, avoiding the older male gaze again. "And besides, everything worked out in the end."

Sabine says with a smile. In anger, Gabriel grabs the older woman by the shoulder and pulls her up with one hand. Moving her off his lap, he moves his hands to her waist. Pulling her up a bit to now be sitting on his lap. His hands grip her love handle's gentle as he held her in place.

Her face the same angle as his. A small blush appears on her face when her blue eyes met his. Both her hands rest on his chest.

"Tell me the truth, what did you do with the DISC?" He asked her.

"It's best that you don't know."

"What's on the DISC that is so important?" Gabriel asked her. Again she responded.

"It's best you don't know," Sabine said.

"Then does the DISC exist, or did you destroy it?" Gabriel asked. Only again for the blue-haired woman to say:

"Its better for you, Adrien and Marinette that you don't know," Sabine responded. And with it, the last of Gabriel's patience. His hands hoist upwards to the under part of her arm. He pushes her down onto the couch before climbing on top of her in a swift flash. Leaving the woman both shocked…and surprisingly turned on.

"Huh, I didn't know you had the upper strength to carry me like that." Sabine chuckled. She presses her left hand onto his chest, gently pushing against the fabric before tugging at it. "I wonder what else you could do…"

"Don't try flattery," Gabriel growled. "You took something and I want it back, no more games Sabine."

"Your right, I shouldn't try flattery when I know you." Sabine chuckled. Soon, a blush was on Gabriel's face when her hand moves to his zipper. The blonde male blushes before biting down on his bottom lip. Her small fingers curls and bends, feeling his member through the high price fabric.

"Oh, that easy huh?" Sabine chuckled. "When we were young it took way more effort to get you up."

"Shu…t up…" Gabriel moaned in shame as his eyes close. Trying his best to ignore the feeling she was giving him. Sadly his body rejected his thoughts and gave in to the pleasure. His member begins to push against the fabric of his pants, twitching in pain as it begs for release from its designer made pant prison.

"You know Gabriel, I think you are overstressed since your play toy disappeared," Sabine says. "Why don't I take care of you? I have some old technics you might enjoy."

"Our kids are near…" Gabriel moaned. Sabine nods her head before gripping his tie in her hands. Pulling him down, she leans over to his ear to purr:

"That's why I have a room."

* * *

(Marinette's room)

"Hm…."

Marinette moans as she opens her eyes to the pitch black darkness of her room. The only source of light shining in to allow her to see was the moonlight peeking through her window. Turning her head to the side, she saw Adrien sleeping right to her. A thin line of saliva seeping down the side of his mouth and staining her pink pillow.

The blue haired female could help but to giggle at the sight of the tired blond. Turning her body around, she lays down on the bed. Closing her eyes, she moves her face closer to his, allowing her to feel the warmth of his body against hers. It was a feeling she desperately missed and longed for.

Ever since the fight with Chloe, Adrien had lost his…inner beast. The monster inside him that would just grab her and tear off her clothes. The monster that would bend her over and take her where ever and whenever he wanted. The dominating monster that Marinette had fallen in love with, it was gone, and it took Adrien with him.

Now, Marinette loved Adrien for many other things. His courage, his kindness, his loyalty, and even his brains for she thought he was very smart. She even loved the fact that he would go to the depth of his insanity to save her on many accusations. But the boy she had fallen in love with was gone.

What was once a strong-willed man that had been through so much was now broken? And what hurts the most was that she felt like he was trying to push her away. It hurt her to see him like this, but it destroyed her, even more, knowing there wasn't much she could do for him.

"I love you," Marinette whispered within the darkness. Closing her eyes, she tries to go back to sleep and forget about her feeling of sadness for Adrien. Only to wake up at soft moans being heard below her. Sitting up, she looks down to the ground and begins to think.

"Is mom and dad having sex?" Marinette thought before realizing: "Wait, they never even kissed! Why are they having sex!?"

Jumping out of the bed, she climbs down from her bedroom door to see who was having fun in her mother's house. Once in the hallway of her old apartment home, the moans and gasp of a women's voice become louder.

Following the sound, she slowly makes her way to her mother's bedroom door. Like always, the door was slightly opened, allowing Marinette to peak into the bedroom with ease. Something she wished dearly to have never done to this day for the rest of her life.

* * *

Kikkie: Please review!


	6. I might end it here

Hello everyone, long story short, I think I will take a break with this story. Its not gettig much reviews and I feel like its not going anywhere.


	7. Yes, its continuing

"There is no god in this world…"

Both Marinette and Sabine thought to themselves as the sat from across each other at their dinner table. After seeing her mother getting it on with her father in law, Marinette decided it was time to sit down and have a chat with her mother. And by Chat, I mean… very serious talk about what the hell is happening right now.

"So…" Sabine started, getting her daughter's full attention. "I am guessing your wondering why…I was having sex with Gabriel."

"Honestly…that question doesn't even make my top ten," Marinette responded before looking down at the cup of hot tea that was in front of her. Her mind was racing at this point, trying to piece together the shatter parts of what used to be her normal life together. Only for something to come back into her life and kick it down back into small pieces.

"Yea, I was like that at some point in my life sweety," Sabine muttered. "You get used it eventually."

"Mom…" Marinette started. She looks straight at her mother who was sitting from across her to ask: "Were you a prostitute?"

"Prostitute!?" Sabine growled, her sitting postured became stern and harsh at the title her daughter had just given her. "I was not a prostitute Marinette!"

"Oh thank god! I thought you were a crack whore or something!" Marinette chuckled. "Seeing as you connected to Gabriel. So your just old friends that use to have sex. Like friends with benefits!?"

"Oh no…Gabriel my brother…" Sabine chuckled awkwardly, causing her daughters sweet smile to turn into the face of horror. Suddenly she stands up from her chair, staring at her mother as her face turns pale at the revelation that had just accord. Sabine could see this, standing up, she quickly walks over to her daughter to calm her down.

"Sweetie, it is not what you think!" Sabine shouted at her daughter. Wrapping her arms around her daughter, she gently moves her to couch. Once seated, she takes a seat on a table and continues her talking…after Marinette starts her rambling.

"Adrien and I are cousins!" Marinette shouted in fear. "Our child is going to be born with a tail! Or three extra thumps and four ears! Oh no, we might have a child with fangs!"

"Marinette, genes don't work that way and Gabriel and I are not BLOOD-related." Sabine started. "It's a long story, but Gabriel and I grew up together in a special house with special people…who made us so special…horrible things. Things that I never wanted you to be a part of, let alone know of its exitance."

"What are you talking about?" Marinette asked. At this moment, Sabine mind begins to race back into the past, the moment her life had changed forever.

"Mari…sweetie…there's a reason you never met your grandparents."

* * *

 **(The past)**

"I don't wanna go with this man…"

The small child moaned as she tears roll down her eyes. Dressed in black with white mary j shoes on, she held a dark blue rose in her hand as she cries in front of the tall man.

"Sabine, I can't take care of you anymore." The man tells his daughter, showing no remorse or sadness what so ever. In fact, he didn't even seem there in that very room. He looked as if he was lost in the world of drugs, and the small child saw it. Sabine bites her bottom lip before looking to the side of the room. There, were two very large men in suits sitting on her couch.

They both were wearing glasses and had the scent of blood and sweat to them. Sabine, living in a bad area as is, known for a fact that these men were not normal. Let alone people that you would leave your kids around with. No, these men were bad, even a child Sabine could see that!

"Daddy, I don't want to go with those men. Please let me stay here with you." Sabine begged her father, she even hugged his leg with her small hands. Only to have his leg yanked away from her small body. Soon, he turns around and leaves the small girl in the room for a bit. After a few seconds, she saw him bring over her suitcase and teddy bear. This caused her heart to skip a beat from the sight before her.

He was actually getting rid of her…tossing her to the side like yesterdays trash.

Sabine remembers one of those men picking her up while the other grabbed her things. She remembers looking over the shoulder of her father to see him counting something on the kitchen counter, not even looking back at his daughter being carried away.

The small child was placed in a seat of a dark vehicle with a teddy bear in her arms. She holds the stuff animal close before kissing the top of its head. She looks out the window…only to see pitch blackness out the window.

They wouldn't even let her see where she was going.

What felt like an eternity soon stopped. When the car came to a halt, Sabine was fast asleep with her bear in arms. Dreaming of happier days before her mom went away. When the car came to a stop, so did the dream, and reality is worse than the imagination for children. Especially for life, Sabine was about to live.

Feeling her legs being pulled from the warm leather made her heartbeat. Eyes popping wide open by the time her head had hit the concrete she was being dragged on. Her fingers grabbing the edges of dirt as she tries to grab a hold of something. Only to be thrown to a wall. Her fingers grabbed a rock with a bit of a sharp edge to it. Once her back was against the wall, Sabine was on high alert with the rock in her hand.

"What's going on?" She asked in a low and scared voice. Staring up at the men in fear as one of them begins to remove her belt. From the quick glances of her surrounds, she found herself in a garage os some sort with broken concrete grounds. With a tool table across from her, the car on the side and a large wooden door, Sabine was sure she was in a car garage with these two men.

"Be nice and don't scream." The man that was removing his belt tells Sabine as he approaches the girl. Once the leather was off, he started at his button next. This alerting her, causing her to hold the rock strongly in her hand before looking to the side.

"Just open your mouth and-AH!" The large man screamed. Sabine had just stabbed the rock into his testicles. The screams caused him to alert the other man of what she had done. Sabine removes the rock from his balls, watching him fall down in pain by her knees. She then thrust the spiky rock straight down into the flesh that made his neck. The other man watches in horror as Sabine constantly stabs the man in the neck, practically creating a hole in his neck.

"FUCK!" The man screamed before running towards her, only to be stabbed by Sabine in the process. She thrust that rock blade of hers right in the exact location of her kidney. The man screams at her before kicking her in the face, only, that made Sabine angry.

She bites down on his knee, causing the tall man to fall down. Enough advantage for the small child to attack in a full fit of rage. The male was able to pull a knife from his pocket and thrust it into Sabine the second she stabs him in the shoulder. The small child falls backward and screams as she looks down at the butterfly knife sticking out from her side. Her eyes widen in shock as her chest rises up and down in pain.

Blood begins to drip from the edges of her black dress. Staining the grey concrete below her as she tries to find a footing in the situation, only for her body to send waves of pain everywhere! At this point, she couldn't even breathe, let alone concentrate on her target. Soon, her alert body would come to become calm again when she heard a voice entering the room.

"Ah! She is perfect! How much for the child?" A random voice asked as Sabine begins to cry. The voice was calm but had the presence of a horrible force she did not find nice. Sabine stuck to the wall she was thrown too as her eyesight becomes dull, the world turning blurry as her heartbeat begins to calm down. Blood forms around her body as it leaks from her wound, staining the grey ground red.

"15,300." A random voice spoke. Causing Sabine looking in the direction of the voice, only to see a blurry image before.

"Deal, I need someone to wa…tc….Gabri….Tomo….ni…" The voices started to come in and out to Sabine, causing her to look around the room as she tries to find herself. Only for everything around her to start fading in and out.

"Mo…m…ma…momma…ma…." Sabine groaned before closing her eyes and falling asleep. Without realizing it, a grown man had picked her up and carry her out the room. Taking her to her new home…

* * *

 **(Present)**

"My God…" Marinette spoke. Staring at her mother with shocked eyes from what she had just heard. She could not believe the story her mother had just told her, let alone the emotion she was carrying throughout all these years.

Sabine, on the other hand, didn't seem like she was sad when really, she was actually happy in a way. The older woman couldn't help but smile at the memories she had just shared with her daughter, somewhat happy at the feeling of letting one of her many secrets go into the word. Especially to the one person, she loved more than her life.

(Adrien and Gabriel)

"Ugh…." Adrien growled in annoyance as he tries everything in his power to not think of the sight he had seen not long ago. Standing in his room, his scans the area, looking for a sign from god practically at this point to help him find some comfort in the situation he was currently in! Sadly, nothing was coming to him, in fact, he was getting constant headaches from the messed up nerve situation on his brain.

Gabriel, who was sitting on top of his bed with Plagg, was watching his son try to think of a way to fix the problem that he created. Only to take enjoyment of his frustration. Plagg, on the other hand, was sitting there, being an obedient servant.

"If I was a global crime lord trying to fix the shit of a second lieutenant, what would I do?" Adrien asked himself.

"Shoot the lieutenant," Plagg responded with a chuckle. This caused Gabriel to sigh.

"Find the main source and destroy it. Have I taught you nothing throughout these years?" Gabriel asked his son, causing him to look at him with a confused expression.

"What do you mean?" Adrien asked. At this moment, Gabriel stood up tall and proud, ignoring the small chuckle that escaped Plagg lips.

"This is our chance to finally destroy the anarchy that has become of the organization..." Gabriel started. "It is time for you to take your place on the golden throne that is The Miraculous! It is time, for you to take those fuckers by the balls and pull them down to the ground so that you can spit in their eyes while stomping on their faces."

"I know this!" Adrien growled loudly to his father. "I just…don't like lying to Marinette! Especially about my injuries! You know how hard it is to stutter!? Its very fucking hard dad!"

"I know!" Gabriel shouted at his son, making the handsome male become silent. Plagg, on the other hand, raises an eyebrow to the two as he tilts his head to the side. His smile disappearing in the process.

"We are so close to our goal Adrien…" Gabriel tells his son. Placing both his hands on his shoulders, looking his son straight in the eyes as he spoke. "We are so close to finally destroying that horrible thing. I just need you to play the weak role just a little longer. A little longer my son, then we can finally get revenge on those-NO!"

Adrien shouted at his father, removing one hand from his shoulder while looking over to Plagg. The black haired man doesn't do anything, let alone look at the two as they had their heated talk. Once he saw that Plagg wasn't going to step in, he looks over to Gabriel to say:

"You promised me Andre head on a fucking silver plate. I will get his fucking head on a plater, even if I have to burn Paris to ash, I will get revenge!" Adrien growled.

"Adrien you-ENOUGH!" Adrien shouted at his father, cutting the older man off by shoving his head in the middle of him and his father.

"I am going to be with my wife right now dad. I want to be as close to my wife and my developing child right now. You figure out a plan to fix this shit, Because if I have to lift a finger to fix something, I promise you, it will end in fire and blood." Adrien growled. "That bitch Audrey…she thinks she runs this shit, she has another thing coming. You better make see that, because I will make her regret threatening Marinette, let alone Nino and Ayla!"

Adrien growled to his father before turning his back to his father to storm out of the room. Once gone, Gabriel gives Plagg a frighten stare of worry. The raven-haired male just shrugs his shoulders at the older male, not effect by Adrien's behavior.

"What do you expect from a man hold more secrets than his body mass?" Plagg asked.

"I expect respect for his father," Gabriel responded.

* * *

Kikkie: So...I decided to start up this series again. I hope you all enjoy. Like always, things will be getting dark! Also, I am not sure when another chapter will come up, but some time in the next month. Until then, please review and have a lovely day!

Also, I will not re-write this story. I have been thinking about this story, and also been getting a LARGE amount of ppl complaining, so no more re-writes. So your welcome...assholes-jerks who constantly put messages in my inboxes and fucking annoyed me. this message is not to those who are my fans and did not do this. Have a good day! And again, please review!


	8. Chapter 7

"So, how are we going to gather 10 million dollars?" Ayla asked the blonde that was sitting across from her on the blanket. She, Adrien, Marinette, and Nino was having their little secret meeting in the park. Not so secret, but at this point in their lives, they seem to not have cared for what was happening.

"We can sell Nino to some business people in America. I know so many people who like to have sex with black people. It is kind of weird in America…" Adrien started. "Many of them are racist, but wouldn't hesitate to screw one of them. I have no idea…"

"I rather not get into bed with a punch of racist Americans…" Nino muttered.

"We have to come up with something, otherwise we may be getting sold into sex trades, while our siblings might be taken into the organization to be trained to be something," Marinette explained, making her husband raised an eyebrow to her.

"Oh great…what did LUKA tell her…" Adrien though before ramming one of Sabine's cupcakes into his mouth.

"Adrien…I hate to say this, but you might have to try and go back into the club." Ayla spoke, making the blonde ears perk up yet again, this time both ears.

"The new club is still underdeveloped. Plus, the staff and workers that Audrey hired don't do as I say! Plus, she took all my servants so I can't even ask them for help! I feel so alone in my home without my pets."

"Pets?" Nino asked.

"My gimps, sex slaves, prostitution, BDSM trainers…everyone is gone! Even my chandelier was taken from me, I hope whoever has him is giving him his skin cream." Adrien moaned in sadness. Leaning down, he lays his head on Marinette's lap before purring like a pussy-cat in their masters' warmth. Marinette chuckles at Adrien before petting him on his blonde locks.

"There, there. We will get you your servants back." Marinette tells her husband. "Until then, you can live with me and my mom…and Gabriel too."

"Gabriel, as in your strict father?" Ayla asked.

"It's a long story…a very sick long story," Marinette muttered in pain. She wasn't feeling too great about the situation at hand, but she was going to ignore it for the sake of her family. Leaning down, she kisses Adrien's head before standing up from her sitting position. Adrien reaches out to Marinette to grab her, only to have his hand slapped away. Causing him to whimper like a sad kitten.

"Where are you going?" Ayla asked.

"I have a meeting with my dad. Cookies and Tea time as he says." Marinette started before grabbing her bag. "I will see you when I get home. Bye, everyone."

Marinette tells them before walking away, ignoring the random stares and comments all around her as she walks past townspeople. Once out of sight, Adrien lays down on the blanket and sighs, staring up to the blue sky as his mind begins to race.

"What will we do?" Adrien asked his two friends. "We could host a party here, but it would have to be something big. Big enough for us to keep those gates open all night long."

"Good luck with that, Marinette's daddy is twice as strict as Chloe's. Did you know that all the kids would be fined if they don't stick to their school schedule?" Ayla chuckled.

"Yea turns out they can't leave school grounds even for lunch," Nino explained. "Plus, he's trying to past a new curfew, 8' clock."

"That's before the sun even goes down," Adrien muttered. A smile then appears on his face. "I think I can find a way to fix that. All I need is a lot of sleeping medication."

"We aren't going to kill him, are we?" Nino asked.

"Nope, but I will make him do something he will regret." Adrien chuckled before looking to the side to see some townspeople going on about their day.

(Marinette)

"So…I was wondering if you could let Chat open his club?" Marinette asked her father. The two were in Andre's old office. Still the same design with a bit of sunlight shining into the room, it was no more a room of fear but a homely welcome.

"You want me to what?" Her father asked. Since Tom had taken control of the town, things had been somewhat peaceful. There was no late partying, the youth were in their rightful place, and no trouble what so ever from Marinette or her group of misfits. Everything felt like it was back to normal…until that very question.

"I want Chat Noir to host his club one of these nights. You know, maybe make some money for the town and its people. He revenues about…a couple of million a night." Marinette explained. "Maybe he could give us a few thousand or even a million?"

"So, I rent out the land of this secret town to pleasure a sin pervert for a night or two for money?" Her father asked in a stern but angry tone of voice. Marinette could sense the anger in his voice but it didn't seem to phase her. Maybe it is because of the semi-abusive relationships she had to suffer from nearly all the men in her life that she had become immune to their angry threats. And yes, Adrien is in the list of abusive men.

"It was just a question father, yes or no, that's all," Marinette responded before taking a sip of her tea. Her father did not like this attitude, then again he didn't like Marinette whole persona. But that was to be discussed another time.

"Marinette, I cannot make such a big decision yet without talking to the council." Her father explained. "Plus, why on earth would I put the town through that? Especially on a Wednesday, it's a school night of all things!"

"Then I would like permission to leave the town grounds for a night outing," Marinette asked. The large man looks to the side for a bit before nodding his head.

"I will give you a form to give to the chef, but you must be back before midnight." Her father explained. Marinette sighs at her father before setting the tea down onto the coffee table. The glass makes a low clank sound when it hits the table. Marinette adjusts her left pigtail, pushing the ribbon upwards by pulling two sides of her hair up.

"How's my grandchild?" Tom asked bluenette, taking a glance at her stomach before looking down at his tea.

"My baby is doing fine, I am about to hit five months soon. I think a leg is about to grow in. I wanted to get an X-ray of my kid, but the doctor here thinks I should stay away from the kids. Be a bad influence on the youth around me. So I am not allowed to go to him until water breaks…" Marinette growls. "And since I can't go outside, I am stuck here without the necessary things needed, like daily check-ups and basic mommy and me class."

"Marinette…" Her father spoke.

"And my sweet Chat Noir wants to take me out shopping so that we can make a nursery. But the only crap I am acceptable too is the shop that refuses to sell to me. Let alone a person will look me in the eye." Marinette growled. Only for her tone of to suddenly changed. "Chat and I was thinking about desecrating the room cats and ladybugs instead of the common theme like bunnies and birds! You know, show our love to each other in the way we met."

"What are you getting at Mari?" Tom asked her daughter. His tone of voice was dead as if he didn't care for Marinette words, let alone what she was going on about…and frankly, it upset her! Suddenly, Marinette was on her feet glaring down at her father.

"I want to fucking leave this shit hole! But I have a leash on my body telling me to stay put like an un-neuter mutt!" She growled at her father. Soon, he was on his feet as well…and fear would suddenly engulf Marinette. Tom was 6'3 tall, so he was practically hovering over Marinette like a shadow.

The small female eyes widen as she tries to back away from him, only to bump into the couch in the process. Soon, she found herself cornered by the large man as he points his fingers down at her.

"You know dam well you are not allowed to talk to me like that!" Her father growled. "Now get your ass out of my office! And forget about that pass outside of the town young lady! Because you are grounded!"

"EAT SHIT!" Marinette screamed before turning, walking towards the door, she opens it to see her stepmother and her half-sister. Quickly, she raises her hand to the two then closed her eyes.

"Look, not in the mood, just get out of my way," Marinette growled before pushing them to the side. She ignores their growls and curses words before leaving the building. Entering the town, she looks around to the many people going on with their day…much to her annoyance.

(Sabine, night time)

"Don't you look today, I didn't even know you still fit in your old clothes."

Audrey chuckles as Sabine throws a gold handbag onto a black marble table. The 45-year-old woman gives the blonde a glare before glancing over to Gabriel. The older gentlemen help her into her chair before taking a set next to her at the round table Audrey was sitting at.

Wearing a tight to the skin royal blue spaghetti string strap sweetheart dress that showed off her breast quite nicely. The dress was small, stopped a few inches below her thighs. Around her stomach was a black belt with a buckle in the shape of a heart. On her feet were opened toe strap black five-inch heels. Her eyes covered in thick eyeliner and black-grey eye shadow, creating a smoky diva look to her that would go well with her dark purple lipstick. Sabine looked like an entirely different woman. Or rather, someone who didn't know her in the past would say she looked different.

The three were in a special night club. A very dark area with dim lights and the smell of jasmine. With smooth jazz music playing all around and people doing…certain things in the area, Sabine felt right at home!

"Last time I was here, Emelie was with me," Gabriel tells the two as his hand reaches into his jacket pocket. Pulling out his black box, he opens it to grab his cigarettes. He offers Sabine one, but she denies it. Although she does light it for him after pulling a lighter from her bag.

"Yea and she tried to suffocate you with her thong in the bathroom," Sabine growled. "Now that we are all here, why the hell are we here?"

"Long story short, I need to know what you two know about the DISC." Audrey started. "Let us just say a lot of information is on that plastic piece of shit and I need it. Like, I need it very soon or we all might die."

"What's on the DISC?" Sabine asked.

"I can't tell you," Audrey responded.

"Then I am not helping you find it."

"How about this, help me, or I make your daughter into a brain dead prostitute."

"How about I slice your tits off one by one, and that's after I cut off your clit then make you eat it."

"That's a disturbing image…" Gabriel muttered.

"Oh my god," Sabine growled before slamming her hand on the table. "I have kept a lot of secrets for you and the clan, but this is where I draw the line! We had a deal the second I left!"

"And your right, but our new boss is kind of an asshole and doesn't give a shit about deals or our lives. Do you think you're the only one getting threaten? I have a daughter to look after." Audrey growled.

"You don't give two shits about your daughter. Lets be honest, if you did, Andre wouldnt have turned her into a monster, let alone force her to do half of his dirty work." Sabine tells her.

"Chloe is Andre's problem. And besides, at least she's not a whore like yours..." Audrey spat back.

The tension between them was strong! Strong enough to cut a table in half while also pushing a human to the ground. The two females were glaring more than just daggers at each other, something that made Gabriel very unease about.

"Who's the new boss?" Gabriel asked, trying to calm the two down.

"Its none of your concern who they are, what is your concern is getting that DISC back," Audrey says. "Now, Adre had it somewhere in his office, I want you two to find it and get it before its thrown away or something."

"And what if I find it? Will you let Marinette of your radar of stupidity?" Sabine asked.

"Depend on how the boss feels," Audrey explained.

"That's not an answer Audrey," Sabine tells the woman before pulling out her handbag. The blonde woman watches for a bit as Sabine rummages through the bag. Soon, she pulls out something that made the beautiful fashionista woman in front of her gasp.

"You had it!?" Audrey shouted as Sabine waves the DISC, what was in a zip-lock bag, in her hand.

"I took it from Andre a few weeks ago." Sabine started. "Now tell me what's on this DISC."

"Give it to me!" Audrey growled. She reaches over to grab the thin plastic from Sabine's hand, only to have the woman swat it away with the disc itself.

"Sabine…" Gabriel spoke, but his words fell on deaf ears when Sabine held the disk with both her hands. Her thumbs press upwards, bending the DISC slightly. When Audrey heard a small crack sound come from the DISC, she raises her hands to shout:

"No! Stop!" She shouted, gaining some stares by some waiters and diners. Sabine ignores the stares as she holds the DISC firmly in her hand.

"Tell me, what is on this DISC right now," Sabine asked yet again.

The blonde woman looks over to Gabriel with scared eyes. The male shrugs at her, showing her that he had no power or say what so ever over Sabine, let alone her actions. Audrey looks back to Sabine, her lip curls a bit to the side. The two adults across from her could see she was in pain, or morally she was conflicted on what to do. Sabine took this chance to break Audrey by saying:

"I will give you this DISC right now if you tell me what's on it. No strings attached." Sabine tells her.

"Fine…" Audrey spoke. "The DISC contains the Clans backup's."

"Backups?" Sabine asked this is when Gabriel stepped in.

"Why do you need the backups?"

"Project Terminate." Audrey started. "Since we can't find our girl, we need to make a new one."

"Oh, does this mean another series of kidnappings, beatings, and rapings? Because if that's the case, I would rather burn this piece of plastic then give it to you." Sabine growled.

"So you rather let thousands of people die?"

"Let's be clear, if I actually agreed to this, we wouldn't be saving those who need it. No, let me re-phrase that, we would be saving people who could afford it. Which is what? The 1% out of the entire nation?" Sabine growled before tossing the DISC to Audrey. Showing no worry if the DISC had gotten scratch or fell to the ground.

"Sabine!" Audrey shouted.

"Also, that is not project Terminate. Its Andre's bank accounts in other countries." Sabine explained.

"Apparently, your husband has been laundering money into other countries using the tunnels from the Dollhouse." Gabriel chuckled.

"Oh perfect," Audrey growled. "As if my life hasn't been turned upside down over the stupidest of shit."

"Oh yea, your life sucks so much." Sabine crackled with her left eye twitching a bit. Offended by Audrey's words as it would appear. "Meanwhile, I am stuck in the awful town still doing your dirty work."

"Your job is to keep our dirty work in the Doll House, something you didn't do when my daughter took Adrien."

"Oh I am sorry, I was more worried about my daughter who was in jail at the time. Something your husband did mind you." Sabine explains in a sarcastic tone of voice. "Oh, and let's not forget the Akuma shit you had Gabriel do! Tell me Gabriel, how many bodies alone did we have to bury down in the Dollhouse after they were drugged and killed at one of Adrien's parties?"

"And speaking of Adrien…" Audrey's eyes move to Gabriel.

"He doesn't know about the killings," Gabriel assured her. "His job was a party and entertain."

"How fascinating for a teenage boy," Sabine muttered.

"He's 18 now."

"With the libido of his father, but the brains of his mother," Sabine growled. "And what is worse, my little girl has been dragged into your bullshit."

"Your bullshit?"

"No, your bullshit," Sabine growled. "And I would deeply appreciate if you stopped acting so victimize around me. As if you have no power or control over the situation."

"Pardon?"

"Your life isn't on the line mind you." Sabine started. "You come here, and act like your scared to get what you want, but I know you. Your not scared, your not worried, hell, you are probably laughing at all of us. You don't think we were trained by the same man? Look pretty Sabine, your cute little Asian girl. They love that, they won't suspect a thing because…"

"Beauty is your weapon," Audrey responded.

"Exactly. So continue to play the scared MILF role. Add some tears to it why don't you. Maybe scare the kids a bit more into getting you that money." Sabine chuckle. "And when you're done, you are going to pack your shit, you're going to clean up Andre's mess…then you are going to get the fuck out of my life."

"It is not that simple."

"You better make it simple, or I will tear L.U.K.A apart then burn it to the ground."

"Its already been torn and burned to the ground." Audrey started. "What was once four clans is now one big organization."

"What?" Gabriel asked the woman, putting his cigarette out by placing it into his cup of water. After the fire incident at the Akuma, Gabriel has a bit of phobia everything fire related. So now instead of smashing it till the flame goes out, he just throws it in water.

"Ludi Desroches, Uriel Garneir, Kaarlo Merle, and Gard Agreste have gone missing," Audrey tells Gabriel, now it was his time to look confused and worried. He glances over to Sabine before looking back to Audrey.

"What happened to Gard?" Gabriel asked. Audrey raises her hand as a defense to the males' words.

"He went missing about a year ago on his way to Bern, Switzerland," Audrey says.

"My brother is dead?" Gabriel asked.

"Well, technically he's your half brother and- where's Felix?" Gabriel cuts her off mid-sentence. The woman corner lip bends down to the side a bit before waving her hand around. It was a thinking method she did when trying to find an answer for things.

"In the care of someone in the clan."

"Who's running the clans?"

"I don't know."

"Oh my god, I am so done with this!" Sabine growled as she stands up from her seat. Grabbing her bag, she looks over to Gabriel for a second before looking to the side. Noticing all the people eating and enjoying their time in the dark colored building.

"You were always impatient Sabine, that's why Po-pi always shoved you in the box," Audrey tells her in a mocking tone of voice. Audrey then looks down to the DISC, examining its features and shine, trying to see if the piece of plastic had a stracth or let alone a cut.

Suddenly, her head was yanked back by her blonde locks. Her blue eyes were staring up at the dark purple bulbs above her as cold metal pressed against her sensitive skin. Her body turns still, unable to move as horrible memories begin to fill her mind…horrible memories of her past and the people she had hurt, including Sabine.

"You know I can skin a cat alive before it realizes it flesh is expose to the elements," Sabine growled into her ear as she held the blade at a certain angle. Pressing it against the corner that connected her head to her neck.

"You were Po-Pi's favorite." Audrey chuckles in her low tone of voice. She was trying to hide her fear, which frankly wasn't that great since Gabriel could see her chest rising up and down.

Sabine removes the blade from Audrey's neck, slowly removing it while grazing it against her skin as she did. Throwing the steak blade to the ground, she looked over her shoulder to see many gazing on eyes on her. Nearly everyone, from customers to waiters, stared at her with opened mouths and eyes. Both full of fear and worry.

"I am going, I need to hit up Paris to make a delivery order," Sabine tells the two. "I will see you at home Gabriel."

"Yea." The older male responded to her words, not even looking back at her as she walks away from the table. Sabine exits the building before walking down the streets of Paris. With the scenery of night and the atmosphere full of lust, love, and romance, many people didn't seem to find her appearance odd or off. In fact, it seemed that some mistook her for a streetwalker, something she seems to not mind. As she walks, her mind begins to race of all the things she had done when she was younger, of the awful things she did to people. But most importantly, she remembered what had happened to the man name Po-Pi…and it made her gut twist.

Soon, that feeling disappeared when she found herself in front of an apartment building. An old faded out blue apartment building with drunks sleeping by the side of the entrance, and empty syringes all around. Without hesitation, Sabine opens the front door and enters the building. Walking past the doorman, who leaned against a door sleeping, she makes her way to an elevator. Going in, she has the machine take her to the third floor. There, she was greeted by the strong scent of mold infused with smoke smell. It made her gag!

"Ugh…" Sabine muttered as she walks forward, trying to ignore the smell as she passes various doors with different numbers. Suddenly, right in the middle of the hallway, she comes to a stop in front of a door with the numbers: 539.

Knocking on the fades out yellow door made out of wood from years ago. Sabine stood there in the hallway, just waiting for a response, seconds later, she gets it when the door opens to reveal a blonde girl no older than 18. Her bright blue eyes stare at the woman with as her heart races. Sabine nods her head at the young woman before saying:

"Get the DISC, were leaving."

* * *

Kikkie: I think I should dedicate the next chapter to Marinette and her gang. Maybe, I am so liking Sabines story so far, anyway, thank you for reading! Please review and have a lovely day.


	9. Chapter 8

_Beep..._ Beep _...Beep..._

Do you hear it? The beating sound? The constant of my heart beating into a machine that trying everything in its power to keep me alive. But why should I live? Why should like this?

This white room, covered in black lines and smells of dog shit. The tiles reek of blood and tears, while the bed smelled of piss and had stains of death. People all around me are constantly trying to keep me a life. Ramming needles into my arms, tubes down my throat, and strange objects inside me through my vagina. It is too much, too much effort to keep me alive.

 _Beep...Beep...Beep..._

God, I hate that fucking noise. It was the only thing I could hear. I couldn't hear Ayla and Nino's screams, nor Tikkie high pitch screeching voice yell at Plagg. I couldn't hear the doctors voice as he constantly flashed that fucking device in my eye, trying to see if I would follow it. I see it! I don't want to look at it! I don't want to hear that fucking machine anymore! I don't want to know!

 _Beep..._

I just want to die.

I had everything...I had everything any person would kill for...now its all gone in a blink of an eye. Here I lay, seven bullets they say. One to my leg, thigh, two around the chess, one in the back, one that pierced and cut half of my left ear off...and one in the corner of my brain.

 _Beep..._

I should have died. I should be away from this hell on earth. So why am I still here? Why am I clinging so hard to this pathetic life?

 _Beep..._

Is it because I am entertaining someone? Maybe this is my punishment for my sins? It has to be! Why else would God let me suffer like this?

 _Beep..._

I never hurt anyone...no, I did! I hurt Nathan, by cheating and lying to him. I hurt her my mom by lying. I hurt my dad by humiliating him! And oh god, Nino and Ayla, I dragged them so far down with me that even they can't get out! And that's only the tip of the ice burg. God only knows how much humiliation and shame I have done to the town!

 _Beep..._

Is this my punishment? To constantly listen to that fucking machine alone? To cling so badly to this body? This can't be...this cant! Why God? Why mom? Why dad? Why Adrien...

Why?

 _Beep...Beep...Beep.. **.Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.**_

* * *

"I want to burn this shit hole of a town to the ground piss on its ashes!" Marinette practically screamed before banging her fist down onto the dining table.

She nearly knocked over her glass of water and Adrien's food in the process. Marinette was inside her home with her husband and heavily pregnant stomach. She was about to hit her six months when it came to her pregnancy, and things were not looking Especially since their time to get the money was slowly coming to its due date. king great!

"So much for a nice quiet dinner," Adrien muttered as he moves her glass away from her side.

My father just stood there! Acting condescending as he degrades me to nothing more than an ant!" She growled. This only caused Adrien to chuckle at her.

"Oh don't worry, I have a plan. Tomorrow is going to be a fantastic day!"

"Which remind me, why do you want me to bake a bunch of cupcakes? How big exactly is this party of yours?"

"Very big, like nearly the town size big. I just hope it won't be too much of a hassle. You know, with your mom being gone for the night and all."

"My mom is always disappearing now. Doing god knows!" Marinette growled in annoyance at the thought of her mother.

"Marinette, we will find your mom," Adrien tells her.

"It is not my mom I am worried about!" Marinette shouted at her husband. "We have three days to get 10 million dollars, and we only have 50 grand to our names! My father is worse than Chloe's dad and I haven't had a check-up since all this shit has hit the fan! Adrien, I am panicking right now!"

"Panic causes miscarriage," Adrien tells her in a deadpan voice, somewhat annoyed by her words. Right now Adrien mind was wondering, looking for the answer to something he knew was coming. The problem is, he didn't know what that thing was, which made him worry a lot.

"Are you even listening?" Marinette growled. Adrien looks up from the ground and nods his head at his wife.

"I was 50% into the conversation," Adrien explained.

"This is serious! By the end of the week, we could all die! Why the hell are you just sitting there twirling your fingers?" Marinette asked.

"Hey, I am just as worried as you. But not to sound like an asshole, but this isn't my first rodeo." Adrien explains to his wife.

"Adrien...I am worried." Marinette moaned like a scared puppy, the mere sight nearly made Adrien cry in heartbreak by seeing her like this.

"You and me both!" Adrien shouted at he rose up from his seat. "Marinette, nothing will happen to you or our baby, I promise you that!"

"Then why does it feel that we're finally in a corner!?" The bluenette shouted. "I want to believe when you say you can keep me safe, but I don't know if we can anymore."

"I can, and I will. I promise you." Adrien tells her before pulling her close to him. Hugging her gently while loose hand rubs over her stomach. "I'll protect you with my last breath."

"I know you will, I just don't want you too," Marinette tells him. "Also, are you sure we should leave tomorrow. I mean, I would love to go into the city and see the gender of our baby. At the same time, I don't know what going to happen to this thing once I leave town."

Marinette fingers gentle rubs against the metal detector, annoyed at how attached to her body this thing felt to her. Adrien was smiling on the other hand, for he had an idea on his to not only get rid of the thing for a few hours but how much love and fun he was going to have with his love. Something he has been dying to have for the longest now...

* * *

 **(23 hours ago)**

"So, read the list and do as instructed. Shouldn't be hard for you." Adrien says as he hands over a long list of things to do to a boy with brown hair.

"So, dress like you and your girlfriend and make a shit tone of cupcakes. Oh, and my girl has to wear that dog collar while yours is out." The male with the light brown hair asked as he takes the list and looks at it.

"You know Wayhem, I am not asking for much. Besides, your getting paid a large amount of cash for this. Plus, don't you want to spend time with your girlfriend?" Adrien asked before giving his friend a wink. Walking over to the side, he looks over to Marinette and the girl dressed similar to her. She was helping Marinette place a wig onto her head. Sticking in hairpins and hairpieces into the pink wig.

"As long as you don't twist your head around strongly, you will be fine." The girl says as she sticks the final hairpin into the hair. Once she was done, she takes a long look at the female then smiles.

"Now you look like someone else." She tells Marinette before picking up a star-shaped mirror. Placing it right in front of the bluenette's face, Marinette gasped at the sight of herself.

"Oh my god, I look like a different person!" Marinette shouted as she takes the mirror out of the woman's hand. A lot of spray paint, contouring and eyeliner can really go a long way. "Thank you Kagumi!"

"Its what I am paid for." The blue-haired female chuckles.

"What are you getting paid for?" Marinette asked as she sets the mirror down.

"I am a double. We get paid to look like a certain person and do their activities, while the other person does their...business." Kagumi informs the bluenette, trying to sound dumb with the way talked near the end. But that didn't affect Marinette much since she already has an idea on what's going on.

"While they go out and do illegal business?" Marinette spoke. Her eyes suddenly looked to the side where Adrien was. She begins to watch him talk and laugh, not giving a care in the world! Something so beautiful...but also frightening.

"Yea..." Kagumi responded. "Its a paying job I guess."

"Do you...like your job?" Marinette asked her. Kagumi's smile disappeared after that, her mind begins to scramble a bit at the question.

"It's better than my last one," Kagumi says. "I did what your husband does."

"Oh, your an entertainer in the sexual arts!"

"Sexual arts? Marinette we kill people." Kagumi tells the young woman before standing up, she even chuckled as she moved. Leaving Marinette dazed and confused about what she had just said. There was no way Adrien was a killer! Heck, he couldn't even defend himself against Ayla when she lost her mind at Chloe's house! Then again, with all the new faces saying this and that, Marinette couldn't help but wonder if Kagumi was telling the truth or not.

"Alright hun, its time to go out and have fun! Something you and I should have done a long time ago!" Adrien shouted before grabbing his keys. Marinette nods her head before waving goodbye to the female that was dressed exactly like her. Gathering her things, she follows Adrien out the door and into the town. Adrien was wearing a black messy hair wig with dark brown contacts. He was dressed in leather pants and jacket suit with a white shirt. He still was handsome, but he wasn't Adrien Agreste handsome.

Holding a SABINE CUPCAKE bag in his hand, he and Marinette make their way towards the gates of the town. When they came close, the young woman was squeezing her lovers hand tightly, her legs begin to shake. She was getting nervous, especially since she wasn't allowed out of town.

"Calm down babe..." Adrien tells her. Once near, the two looked over the gate guard. The older male glances at them before opening the gate doors for them, allowing them to leave the area with ease. Adrien lets out a low chuckle as Marinette's worries seemed to ease away.

"Now then, off to our date!"

* * *

Kikkie: DID YOU SEE!? DID YOU SEE ADRIEN AS LADYBUG AND MARINETTE AS CHAT NOIR!? HOT DAMM! OH I THOUGHT IT COULDNT GET BETTER BUT I WAS WRONG!

Now that out of my system, I also wanted to apologies to those I hurt. My fuck you messages lately are meant for people who constantly put me down or again, send 50+ messages into my inbox about the same thing over and over again even after give them what they want. It stressed me out and I wanted people to know I didn't like it.

on the other side, I did hurt the people who didn't mean any wrong towards me. Its hard to tell the good and bad when their in a crowd, so you just yelled at everyone. Again, if you don't do this, like put 50 messesges in my inbox everyday, send me diguesting messages, call me horrible names, and just plan don't steal my stories and say it yours, then were good. and if you follow me and felt hurt, I am sorry that I hurt you. I didn't mean too.

To those who explained this t to me, thank you, I didn't know that my words hurt you and other and I will...try to be nicer when it comes to my "Fuck you Messgaes."

And to the ones who did send me a shit ton of crap after the message, I just want to say...I got new followers and new friends! So thank you for being the ppl I point out in my comments! You are doing a swell job getting me more views and fav's.

With that being said, I am going to wrap this up with a another message. I am going to try to focus solly on this MLB story for a while. I know that my other stories arent complete like the warriors, but I will get on that soon.

Until then, please review, fav, follow and know that I appreate your critism. Thank you!


	10. Chapter 10

( **15 hours ago** )

"You want to do what!?"

Marinette asked in shock as she sets down the x-ray photos of her developing fetus. Their child was growing at a healthy but quick peace for a baby, but the doctor informed them that it was normal for a baby to develop quicker than most. It just means that Marinette was healthy and everything was going fine until Adrien informed her of his big plan to get the 10 million dollars.

"Honestly, its nothing but an empty shell at this point. What's the big deal my kitten?" The blonde purred as he brushes his hair away from his eyes. His cat-like smirk was showing, allowing his wife to see his cockiness.

"I know your strap for cash right now and this whole…gang-organization thing is on our shoulders, but burning your house for the insurance!? Isn't that too extreme?" Marinette shouted again. Luckily the two were in the back of Adrien's limo being driven back to the town.

"Audrey gave me no choice. The Akuma is still in development, all my clients are busy or I can't service them without the help of my pets. Who, at the current moment, are somewhere else that I don't know. She has put us in a box that we can't get out." Adrien explains. "The Agreste Mansion is worth 75 million, plus pricing for the land. I have nearly 80 acres of clear field behind it."

"We can always find another way." Marinette urged Adrien, but her words just bounced off his ears. Or rather, they hang over his head for a bit.

"Marinette, this is 10 million dollars in three days. I don't even make that much in a month! My father doesn't even have that much money to give right now because Audrey has frozen his account somehow. We can't afford not to pay her back." Adrien explained.

"But what then, she doesn't leave us? She asks for another 10 next week, or even more money!?" Marinette argued. "Adrien, nearly seven months ago, I had an argument with Nathan about him cheating on me. At that moment, I thought that was the worst feeling in my life, but I was wrong. The worst feeling in my life right is losing this child or you. And right now, I feel like I am going to lose you."

"You are not going to lose me, I promise you," Adrien tells her. "Nothing bad is going to happen. Look, I already called my insurance guy, everything will be instant, and then I will fix this Audrey problem."

"You keep making promises, but you keep breaking them as well! Honesty, I don't know what to believe anymore." Marinette responded. Her blue eyes turn soft as they stared down at her large belly. In her hand was the X-ray photos of the child, from the looks of it, the child growing in her stomach might be a girl.

Soon the car came to a halt, stopping right in front of Marinette's bakery. The bluenette let out a low sigh before reaching over and grabbing Adrien's hand. Giving it a light squeeze, she leans forward and kisses the blonde cheek. The male leans in deep, trying to move her to the side to kiss her lips, but was stopped by her index finger.

"Don't burn the house down. Think of something else." She tells him before opening the car door. As she crawls out, Adrien couldn't help but to give her his famous chat noir wink.

"Don't worry about it love." Adrien chuckled. "When I am done with all this bullshit, you and I are going on a honeymoon in Hawaii, sipping drinks from coconuts."

"What if I have the baby early?" Marinette chuckled back.

"Then you can actually drink liquor," Adrien tells her before grabbing the handle and closing the door. Marinette couldn't help but chuckle before turning around to enter her home. Only to be stopped when someone shouted out her name, someone she didn't think even knew her, let alone would talk to her.

"Alix?" Marinette asked. The pink-haired female lets out a low growl before slapping Marinette across the face. The blue-haired girl stared at her for a second before both her hand goes to her face. The young woman bites down her bottom lip as she holds in her pain to scream.

"That is for ruining my date night!" Alix shouted. When the stinging pain of the slap cooled down, Marinette lets out a loud PUFF before shouting:

"WHAT THE HELL WRONG WITH YOU!?" Marinette shouted at the pink-haired girl.

"What the hell is wrong with you Marinette!? Ever since Nathan and you broke up, you have caused nothing but trouble for all of us! Poison, leaving us with Chloe and her madness, breaking curfew, screwing the town's most wanted criminal!? It is like you enjoy making the rest of our life's miserable! It is because of you that my parents agreed on an earlier curfew! I have to be in the house by 6 because of you!" Alix shouted at the top of her lungs.

"My father passed an early curfew?" Marinette asked as she digs through her pocket. Alix was ruffling her hair in anger at the blue heads' words. Raising her hand again, she prepares to slap Marinette on the other side of her cheek but is stopped when she heard a loud crack of electricity.

"Touch me and I will taser you so bad you will piss yourself," Marinette growled as she waves her already fired up taser in Alix face. "Did we forget that I have a weapon?"

"Taser me, a little shock never hurt a-ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!"

Alix was cut off by the shock wave of pain that coursed through her body. Marinette had thrust that thing onto her side where her Kidneys were located. The young woman's body violently shakes before falling to the ground. Her pants began to dampen before a puddle appeared around her hips, showing her urine out with a small shine from the crack of her crotch. Marinette stuffs her taser back into her pocket before walking over to her father's office to have a word with the older male.

* * *

( **Adrien and Plagg, 10 hours ago** )

"You know, normally when I someone tells me lets burn something to the ground, I always assume its something small…" Plagg says as he throws a canaster of gasoline onto the ground. Adrien was throwing all his valuable and important notes into a large safe. In this safe was multiple items that Adrien could not take with him, nor could he let burn in the fire.

"Do as your told, keep covering this place in oil and gas till its recks of toxic fums," Adrien orders the male. "This place needs to be on the ground in less than three hours."

"Are you sure about this?" Plagg asked. "This house has been in your family name for years."

"Well, my name has caused me a lot of trouble. I think it is best to discard it while I am alive." Adrien chuckles as he walks over to the exit. Plagg throws the canister of gas onto the floor before following Adrien towards the exit. The front doors were wide open, something Adrien made sure he did before coating his house with all tights of fire liquids. See them closed though, that sent a cold sweat up his spine.

* * *

( **Marinette and Tom, 5 hours** )

"Why don't you ever come in for a nice visit?" Tom growled as Marinette pushes his female assistant out of her father's office before closing the door in her face. Not to long ago Marinette tried to enter her father's office but was stopped by his female assistant. Sadly for her, the young woman was weaker and petite enough for Marinette to overpower. Soon, the assistant found herself falling to the ground after being kicked in the back by Marinette.

"You past rules?" Marinette growled. "Why the hell would you do that!?"

"Why would I do that…" Her father asked himself as he twiddles his pencil in his hand. "The real question is, why would my daughter leave the town without my permission and put in two fake people to look and act like her."

"Because she wanted pictures of her undeveloped child." She growled at her father before throwing the x-ray photos onto his desk, allowing him to see the gray-black colors of the growing fetus in her stomach.

"A fetus of sin," Tom growled.

"My child was conceived after Chat and I married. Their not a sin, but sadly your grandchild. And about these rules?" Marinette started. "Mind giving me the rundown so that I can expect another slap or so from one of my classmates again?"

"You were always so overdramatic over everything."

"My dramatic attitude is from the lack of a father figure in my life," Marinette growled as she crosses her arms.

"If I did take time to be in your life, you would have certainly known some manner," Tom responded. "And because of your bad behavior, I did in my best judgment to suspend certain events to protect the other youth who loves in this town. I do not need them leaving all hours of the night just to end up pregnant like you, or worse."

"In debt 10 million?" Marinette asked. Tom nods her head at herm, not even shocked by her words. He was however shocked by how he responded. Looking up at her, he stares at her with widened eyes a bit.

"How did you know?"

"I know everything father, from dollhouse to your secret organization that you and Andre are part of. I know everything, I even know MORE than Chat Noir." Marinette informs her father before taking a seat across from his desk.

"So you know about project terminate?" He asked her. Marinette high and mighty attitude suddenly disappeared. Instead, it was replaced by another, one of confusion.

"Well, I don't know everything," Marinette spoke. "I have heard about Project Terminate a couple of times, but I don't know what it is about."

"Child," Tom growled. "You know nothing of you speak of, and if I was you, I wouldn't twist my mind around the topic too much."

"I already own ten million to Adurey, my head is already on the line and I already know about my mom's secrets. Nothing more will shock me at this point." Marinette tells him. Tom shrugs his shoulders at her.

"Your right, what more could hurt you at this point."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **An hour ago**

* * *

Kikkie: Hi everyone! I have been gone for a long time, no excess. If you have read some other stories I have made, you would know why I took a break from writing. if not, the message is in **Behavior Buddy** story. Truth be told, I have been using Watt-Pad and Insta-gram lately for my stories and my creations. So that has been taking up my time, along with college. But now, since the virus has been closing places down, I now have time to continue my stuff. So,

thank you for reading! Have a lovely day, wash your hands and enjoy!


End file.
